


What If Hulk Hadn't Smashed Loki

by Sandboy28



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, gentle hulk, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki was captured brainwashed and tortured by the Chitauri. What if the Avengers knew this? Hulk is about to smash Loki until he finds out how young he really is.





	What If Hulk Hadn't Smashed Loki

**Author's Note:**

> No ships here folks. Just justice for poor Loki.

Loki fell hard from the Chitauri airbike, landing and rolling on the cement ramp encircling the parking garage at Stark Tower. He looked up just in time to see The Hulk flying toward him and felt the green brick wall collide with his body, smashing him through the glass and onto the hard floor within. It knocked the wind out of him and he scowled angrily, flipping his cape back. He rose to his feet just as the Monster entered, its fists balled, angrily moving toward him.   
Adrenaline and pure terror whipped through him.  
“ENOUGH!” The young prince shouted. I am a God, you dull creature! I will not be bullied by y….” His words were cut off when the giant grabbed one of his legs and jerked him off his feet. Loki squeaked in fear as he was hoisted aloft. The Hulk held the angry boy in front of him, looking him over. Loki stayed silent, fearing the worst.   
“How old?” The monster asked. Loki was surprised the beast could speak.   
“Five thousand…” The monster shook him angrily, making his arms wave.   
“How old if human?” Hulk asked. Loki seemed to consider this for a moment.   
“S…sixteen.” He replied, his voice softening for fear of reprisal.   
Hulk’s expression changed. He smiled and grasped Loki’s pipestem arm and stood him upright on his feet. “You naughty boy.” He said. Loki cringed at this gentle rebuke.   
“Naughty?” The young prince replied, his brows knit. Suddenly, Hulk walked to a concrete bollard that was large enough to sit on. He easily brought Loki across his huge leg, face down. “Wh…what are you doing?” He squeaked, terrified.   
Hulk spied what he wanted through the glass of a car window, that was in arms reach. He smashed it to flinders, grabbing a large hairbrush from the console. He sized up the tiny bottom in front of him. “Hulk spank!” He said and began to paddle the little Tricksters bottom with the brush. Loki’s back arch and he squealed at the sudden sting. Hulk smiled, seemingly tickled that it was working.   
“Ow! Stop! Please!” Loki cried. He wanted to reach back and shield his bottom from the onslaught but a massive paw covered his entire back, blocking his hands. The sting built quickly and the boy began to cry. “Please! It huuuuurrrttts!”   
“Shush!” Hulk scolded and delivered several swats to Loki’s sit spots. He squalled like a child.   
After about five minutes busting Loki’s bottom Hulk paused and pulled Loki’s leggings down just enough to see the damage. His pale little bottom was bright pink and it looked very sore. The small figure over his knee sobbed pitifully. Hulk nodded to himself and threw the brush down. He lifted his other hand off Loki’s back and pulled his leggings up, being careful not to scrape the hot flesh. Loki yelped anyway, starting a fresh round of tears.   
“Okay.” Hulk said. “Little God gonna be good?”   
Loki turned his head and looked up to Hulk, his eyes still filled with tears, his face looking like a well spanked child.   
“Yes…sir.” He said, choking a sob. Hulk lifted him gently and laid him on his huge shoulder, patting his back very carefully. After a minute or so, when the young prince had stopped crying, he lifted him off and stood him up. He pointed a huge green finger in Loki’s tear streaked little face.   
“No more bad. Understand?” Loki peered up at him through a canopy of black, wet eyelashes.   
“Yes sir.” He said meekly. Hulk took his thin arm and walked him to the ledge. The monster power jumped to the top of the building, scaring the hell out of Loki and set him down, moving him toward Stark’s office with a gently pat to his sore bottom. Loki moved obediently, reaching back to rub. Black widow came from the roof, looking at the strange scene warily.   
Hulk stood guard, making sure the youngster didn’t run off. Loki, face covered in moisture was standing in front of the monster, uncharacteristically quiet, rubbing his bottom. He reached up and knuckled a few tears out of his enormous, sad blue eyes. She nearly burst out laughing. She might have had she not felt sorry for the sad figure in front of her. Hulk nudged him toward Natasha.   
“What you say?” Hulk growled.   
Loki’s head dropped and he spoke softly. “I’m sorry agent Romanoff.”   
“You’re sorry?” She shot back. “Do you know what you’ve done?” She was beyond furious. Loki began to cry again, backing away from her, his hands protecting his backside. She looked at Hulk, her brows knit. “What did you do to him?”   
“Hulk spank naughty God.” He replied.   
Natasha chuckled despite herself.   
“He only 16.”   
“Really? Is that true?” She directed her inquiry to Loki.   
“Y…yes ma’am.” Loki replied softly.   
“Oh my God. I didn’t know. Why does a boy your age want to kill so many people?”   
At this, Loki broke down completely. “The….Ch…Chitauri. They beat me…tortured me. I was afraid to disobey them!” He sobbed into his hands, his shoulders shaking. This intelligence shocked the agent. She looked at Hulk and back at Loki, understanding flooding her heart. This kid was brainwashed. She knew only too well how that felt. Anger dissolved into pity immediately. Just then, the door to Stark’s office flew open. Stark, Hawkeye, Cap and Thor came in.   
“Hold it guys! Natasha shouted, putting herself between Loki and the Avengers. “Huddle.” She approached them, huddling together and speaking in whispered tones. Stark seemed angry at first and she explained the scope of Loki’s misfortune. Soon they finished and all eyes fell on the young figure before them.   
“Why’s he cryin’ like that?” Hawkeye asked.   
“Hulk spanked him. He must have really busted his butt too judging by the way he’s acting.” Thor strode up to Loki, concern etching his features. Thor shot Hulk an angry look. "Who told you to correct my brother's behavior?" he said angrily. Hulk glared at him.   
"You no tell Hulk age of boy." Thor saw the reasoning and returned his focus to Loki.   
“Why didn’t you tell me, brother?” He asked. Loki moved his hands away from his face and looked up at his big brother meekly.   
“I was afraid!” He broke down again. Thor pulled him into a hug. The rest of the Avengers moved toward him and he moved around, behind his big brother fearfully. “P..P…please don’t hurt me!” He cried, cringing under Thor’s arm.   
“We aren’t going to hurt you, kid.” Stark said. “Besides, it looks like Hulk took you to task pretty good. Loki’s hands darted behind him, rubbing his bottom warily.   
“We need to figure out a way to get him to headquarters before somebody else decides to get him.”   
“I will fly him back.” Thor answered, gathering his little brother under his arm.   
“Hey Point Break. Did you know how old he was?”   
“Yes.” Thor answered, looking annoyed.   
“That information might have saved us some time and trouble.”   
“Loki’s youth didn’t excuse his crimes.”   
“Well brainwashing does.” Natasha shot back. “I’m not even sure he deserved that spanking.” Hulk glowered at her. “Not that you knew or anything.” She qualified.   
Loki was brought to the helicarrier by Thor. Nick Fury was there to greet them, and he had dispatched a contingent of soldiers to lead him to a cell. Thor waved them back and explained everything. Fury nodded his understanding and chuckled slightly, giving Loki a knowing glance.   
“That explains a lot. So you’re just a young kid.” He prodded Loki. “That explains a lot!” He ordered the soldiers away and told Thor to take him to the med lab to check him over.   
“After that, take him to the mess hall. He looks hungry.”   
Thor took his very humbled brother as the plane arrived with the rest of the Avengers. Stark had stopped off and picked up a bag of shwarma for Loki. The boy was thoroughly examined for injuries. He balked and shyly allowed the doctor to examine his red, sore bottom. The doctor told Thor the boy showed signs of torture and conditioning. He was given an ice pack and led away to the mess hall to eat.   
Halfway through his meal he began to cry. “What’s wrong brother?” Thor asked, concerned.   
Loki choked on a sob. “I killed agent Coulson!” He wailed, crying through his long fingers. “I deserve death!” Thor reached around his narrow shoulders, giving him a loving squeeze.   
“You could not control your actions, my brother.” He looked deeply into Loki’s eyes. Cap walked up, with Hawkeye and Natasha and told Loki it had not been his fault. Still he cried, his slender shoulders shaking miserably.   
“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.” Loki said in a strangled sob. Natasha reached out and put her hand under Loki’s chin and raised his poor, wet little face to hers. Those huge, sad eyes squeezed her heart. “Are you going to spank me too?” He asked meekly. He began to tremble all over. Natasha wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
“No way, baby. It’s okay. No one’s going to spank you.” She replied in a whisper. Loki’s sobs calmed and Natasha brushed long strands of black hair off his sweaty brow. She could see his youth now and it squeezed her heart. “Ssshhhh. It’s okay.” She cooed, moving a lock of his hair behind his ears. His face relaxed and she immediately saw how handsome he was. His long, angular face was soft and pale. A long, aquiline nose and huge, wide set eyes framed by ink black lashes and expressive brows. He looked nothing like his brother but he was just as handsome.   
Even Hawkeye gave him a supportive pat on the back. “Hang in there, kid.” He said, smiling.   
Loki licked his lips and fetched a sigh. He yawned suddenly, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. He raised one pale hand and knuckled his eye like a child. “He’s tired. Take him to one of the bunks and lay him down for a nap.” Natasha said, smiling.   
“Come brother. You’re very tired.” Thor reached down and picked Loki up with both arms and carried him away. Loki was sound asleep as soon as he his the pillow.


End file.
